Nightmare
by Yumeless
Summary: Oz est en proie à des cauchemars sur son passé et n'arrive pas à dormir. Sortant s'aérer un peu, il tombe sur Gil et lui raconte ce qui le tracasse. One-shot yaoi, Oz/Gil.


Un autre one-shot sur le couple Gil/Oz avec un peu de lemon vers la fin, mais rien de très explicite. C'est la première fois que je décris une scène de ce genre, restez donc indulgent avec moi s'il vous plait. ^^""

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Pandora Hearts, et une fois encore j'espère ne pas les avoir massacré... U_U""

* * *

La lune était à son apogée tandis que le vent sifflait sa mélodie en passant entre les feuilles des arbres. L'obscurité était présente dans la pièce, seulement éclairée par les quelques rayons lunaires passant à travers les rideaux. Oz était assis sur son lit, le visage en sueur et respirait rapidement. Il passa sa manche sur son front pour s'essuyer un peu tenta de reprendre son calme. Il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Une fois encore, il avait rêvé des deux évènements les plus traumatisant qu'il ait vécu jusqu'à maintenant; son père rejetant son existence, et son passage dans l'Abysse, juste après qu'il est entaillé Gilbert. Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains puis se donna une légère tape sur les joues pour se calmer.

Non, décidément, il avait besoin de s'aérer un moment. Se changeant rapidement, il sortit de sa chambre et avança sans bruit dans les couloirs du manoir Reinsworth. Il arriva dans un petit salon puis ouvrit la porte-fenêtre pour accéder au balcon et respirer l'air frais de la nuit.

Lâchant un soupir, il appuya ses bras sur la rembarre et ferma un instant les yeux. Rien à faire, les images de ce cauchemar revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Allons, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller juste pour ça tout de même!

Sursautant au moment où il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Gil.

«**Tout va bien?** le questionna ce dernier

**-Ah, Gil! Tu m'as fait peur.**

**-Je t'ai appelé pourtant, tu ne m'as pas entendu?**

**-Vraiment? Désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs...**»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes s'installa aux cotés de son jeune maître et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Oz se sentait un peu gêné et tachait de sourire afin de masquer ses sombres pensées à son ami. Malheureusement, son sourire sonnait légèrement faux, ce qui n'échappa en rien à Gilbert.

«**Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? Tu as le teint pâle.**

**-Tout va bien. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar.**

**-Tu veux en parler?**

**-Hein? Ça va, je t'assure.** »

Gilbert se redressa et donna une pichenette sur le front de Oz avant de reprendre la parole.

« **N'en fait pas trop quand même. S'il y a quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.**

**-... Ah, et sinon,** s'empressa d'ajouter le blondin histoire de détourner la conversation, **qu'es ce que tu fais là toi?**

**-Moi? Pas grand chose, je faisais juste une ronde.**

**-En pleine nuit?**

**-Disons que j'avais du mal à dormir, donc histoire de m'occuper...**

**-Je vois...** »

Un vent glacial parcourut alors la place, faisant frissonner Oz, dans la journée il faisait encore bon, mais les nuits étaient plutôt fraiches en ce moment. Remarquant que le garçon avait froid, Gilbert retira son manteau et le déposa sur ses épaules. Oz, ne s'y attendant pas, le regarda d'un air un peu surprit avant de lui sourire.

« **Merci.** »

Un peu embarrassé, Gilbert détourna le regard, cachant ainsi ses joues devenues légèrement rosés.

« **En tout cas tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant de prendre froid.** »

Tout en parlant, Gilbert posa sa main sur la tête de Oz avant de se diriger vers le salon. Le garçon regarda son ami partir sans rien dire. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentit soudainement une sorte de vide, et les images de son cauchemar lui réapparurent de plus belle. Inconsciemment, il agrippa la chemise de Gilbert juste avant que ce dernier n'est totalement quitté le balcon.

Le jeune homme se stoppa et regarda le blondin d'un air surpris. Oz réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de faire et s'empressa de lâcher son serviteur.

« **Oz?**

**-Ah, désolé! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... Juste... je... je... **»

Il ne savait quoi dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait retenu en fait. Juste, il n'avait envie de le laisser filer, il voulait rester avec lui pour le moment. C'est peut-être tout simplement ça. D'un coté, la présence de Gil le rassurait et l'empêchait de repenser à son cauchemar. Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés finit par aborder un sourire et prit la parole.

« **Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre?**

**-Hein? Ça ira, merci... je peux... heu...**

**-Tu?**

**-... **»

Gênée, Oz détourna le regard, en vérité, il avait bien envie de dire oui, mais c'était un peu vexant pour lui de l'avouer. Après tout, le pleurnichard ici c'était sensé être Gil, pas lui. Mais c'était néanmoins vrai, il avait peur de retourner seul dans la chambre. Non pas qu'il irait penser qu'un fantôme ou autre se cacherait dans l'obscurité, mais plutôt du fait que cette dernière risquait de déclencher chez lui de nouveaux souvenirs douloureux juste après qu'il ait rêvé de son traumatisme.

Bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être le cauchemar en question, Gilbert sembla quelque peu comprendre son état d'esprit et décida de prendre l'initiative. Se rapprochant du garçon, il le souleva sans prévenir par dessus son épaule.

« **Woé! Qu'es ce qu'il te prend?**

**-Vu que tu ne te décidais pas à bouger, je prend l'initiative de te ramener avant que tu n'attrapes un rhume.**

**-C'est bon, je peux marcher tout seul!**

**-Ne cris pas, tu vas réveiller tout le monde. **»

Ignorant la demande de son maître, il le transporta ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre. Heureusement pour Oz, cette position empêchait Gilbert de voir son visage légèrement rouge. Il rougissait par gêne bien sûr, mais était-ce vraiment tout? Quant au brun, en temps normal il n'aurait peut-être pas cherché le contact avec son jeune maître à ce point, mais il sentait que s'il le laissait seul maintenant, il risquerait de le regretter par la suite.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent finalement à la chambre d'Oz où le brun déposa son précieux colis sur le lit. Le blondin regardait son aîné -ou son cadet selon le point de vue- d'un air un peu boudeur, n'appréciant que moyennement cette inversion des rôles. Ceci eut pour effet d'amuser Gil, en effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait le dessus avec le jeune homme.

« **Dépêche-toi de dormir maintenant.** fit Gilbert en donnant une dernière pichenette sur le front de son jeune maître. »

Le brun se retourna alors pour quitter la pièce, bien qu'il était encore un peu inquiet pour Oz, il espérait que le jeune homme réussirait à finir sa nuit en paix. Le blondin, lui, regardait son ami qui s'apprêter à le laisser à nouveaux, un nouveau sentiment de solitude l'envahit. Cette fois, pleinement conscient de son geste, il le retint par la bras avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire un seul pas. Gilbert se stoppa à nouveaux et posa son regard sur le visage de son jeune maître qui fixait le sol avec intensité.

« **Qu'es ce qui ne va pas?** commença le brun avant de se baisser au niveau du jeune homme.

**-Reste encore un peu s'il te plait... **»

Exécutant la demande sans poser de questions, Gilbert s'installa à ses cotés sur le lit et posa sa main sur celle qui retenait actuellement son bras gauche.

En silence, il attendit qu'Oz prenne la parole. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent quand le blondin se décida à parler. Il expliqua alors son cauchemar à son ami, donnant ainsi la raison de son trouble. Bien qu'il pensait avoir surmonté tout ça, cela restait malgré tout un grand traumatisme pour lui, particulièrement le moment où son père l'avait totalement rejeté, mais aussi, il se rendit compte qu'il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir blessé Gil lors de la cérémonie de maturation.

Relevant alors la tête vers son serviteur qui l'écoutait en silence, le garçon avança sa main vers lui avant de déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Surpris, Gil eut un mouvement de recul tout en rougissant.

« **Hé! Oz! Que...**

**-Je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé pardon pour ça...** »

Gil se figea alors, comprenant où son maître voulait en venir, il le laissa ainsi avancer vers lui. Oz posa sa main sur le torse de son ami, ses doigts effleurèrent la peau claire du jeune homme avant de longer sa cicatrice. Cette cicatrice, que lui-même lui avait infligé... Il s'en était toujours voulu, sur le moment, il pensait même l'avoir tué.

«** ça te fait mal?** questionna-t-il d'une voix faible

**-Non... Au début, un peu, mais c'est vite passé.**

**-Désolé... A cause de moi...**

**-Non, Oz! **S'empressa-t-il de l'interrompre en lui serrant la main. **Ce n'est pas comme si je t'en avais voulu une seule fois ce jour là! Je ne t'ai jamais tenu responsable de ça! Je... je sais bien que cette épée que tu brandissais, c'était pour me protéger...**

**-Te protéger... Mais pourtant, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire... c'est...**

**-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce... c'est moi qui me suis interposé après tout.** »

Oz releva alors la tête et son regard croisa celui de Gil. Le brun pouvait lire dans les yeux du garçon une profonde tristesse, des remords. Cette expression, c'était celle qu'il ne voulait jamais voir sur ce visage innocent, celle qu'il voulait éloigner par n'importe quel moyen.

« **Gil... à ce moment là... Qu'as-tu voulu protéger?**

**-Je...** »

Gil baissa les yeux, n'osant avouer l'horrible vérité. Oz ne devait pas le savoir, s'il le lui disait, ça serait comme lui porter un coup de couteau. Et dans son état actuel, sûrement qu'il serait ensuite difficile de le ramener à lui s'il lui avouait tout. Non, il refusait de le laisser finir ainsi.

Se murant dans un silence coupable, il avait peur de recroiser le regard de son jeune maître. Oz baissa la tête et murmura quelques mots dans un faux sourire.

«** Je vois... ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux rien dire... **»

Se détachant de Gilbert, il s'assit en tailleur et fixa un point invisible, la tête baissée, tel un chien battu. Le brun sentit alors un sentiment de culpabilité et une profonde tristesse l'envahir. Non, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait le voir. Le Oz qu'il aimait, était celui qui sourirait, s'amusait à se moquer de lui, rigolait de bon cœur, son jeune maître... Ne supportant pas plus longtemps cette vision, sans réfléchir, il enlaça le garçon pour le coller contre lui. Ce dernier, surpris d'un tel comportement de la part de son ami ouvrit grand les yeux et ne bougea plus, osant à peine respirer. Gilbert sembla alors se rendre compte de la portée de son acte et libéra rapidement le blondin de son étreinte avant de rougir violemment.

«** Je... je suis désolé! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit et...** »

Oz le regardait d'un air étonné, cherchant lui-même à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais il devait avouer que mine de rien, il prenait un certain plaisir à voir Gil embarrassé et tenté de trouver quelques pâles excuses. Le jeune homme sourit, d'un sourire sincère, et caressa la tête de son ami.

«** Merci.** »

Gil baissa la tête et, ne sachant plus où se mettre, essaya d'éviter le regard de son maître. Il se dit qu'il était alors temps pour lui de s'éclipser en vitesse, mais il n'eut pas encore bouger que ce fut cette fois le blondinet qui se colla à lui. S'appuyant sur son torse, Oz avait la tête posé contre sa poitrine et pouvait ainsi entendre les battements rapides du cœur du brun, un peu trop rapide d'ailleurs.

«** O... Oz? **questionna-t-il timide.

**-Désolé... juste un moment... **»

Le contact avec Oz était chaud, agréable, et durant ce moment le garçon lui semblait fragile. Gil passa timidement sa main dans les mèches dorées, il ne savait pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir, ni ce que lui-même voulait faire exactement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, quand Gil reprit la parole.

« **Tu sais, cette cicatrice... Vraiment, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça... Et durant ses dix années où tu avais disparu, ça me rassurait presque de l'avoir. Parfois, j'avais peur de finir par oublier... peur de ne jamais pouvoir te faire sortir de l'abyss... Mais je me disais que tant que j'avais cette cicatrice, je n'oublierais pas...** »

Pendant que Gil parlait, Oz avait relevé la tête et affichait une mine étonnée, il finit par sourire un peu tristement et répondit.

« **J'aurais préféré te laisser un meilleur souvenir...**

**-...**

**-Mais bon, **ajouta-t-il rapidement, **je suppose que c'est comme coller un collier à un chien pour qu'il sache qui est son maître.**

**-Qu'es ce que tu entends par là exactement?** »

Oz eut un léger rire en voyant la tête de Gil qui ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la comparaison. Néanmoins, il fut rassuré, si le garçon avait encore la tête à se moquer de lui, c'était que ça allait mieux. Il allait prendre la parole pour répliquer quelque chose, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Gil sentit un frisson le parcourir tandis que Oz était en train d'embrasser sa cicatrice. Une seconde... embrasser?

Le brun rougit violemment et eut un mouvement de recul, manquant de se cogner la tête contre le mur par la même occasion.

«** O... Oz?! Que... Qu'es-ce qu'il te prend?**

**-Je me disais juste que ça allait peut-être partir si je faisais ça.**

**-Hein? Que... Tu es stupide ou quoi?!**

**-Dis, Gil... qu'es ce que je suis pour toi? **»

Aïe, question difficile... ce qui était, la réponse évidente et que sa conscience lui disait de choisir était bien sûr, « son maître ». Mais était-ce vraiment tout? N'agissait-il pas parfois de manière un peu trop excessive, voire même possessive, pour un simple serviteur? Au final, que pensait-il vraiment d'Oz? Un maître? Un ami? Sûrement un peu des deux. Mais encore? Au fond de lui, il sentait que la réponse n'était pas complète. Pour lui, Oz était personne qui lui était le plus chère, une personne qu'il devait protéger, qu'il ne pouvait laisser seul, une personne qui l'avait aidé, qui avait été son modèle aussi... C'était.. Mais non, il ne devait pas penser à _ce_ genre de chose, il était juste un serviteur, c'est tout...

« **Tu... Oz est... mon maître...** fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

**-C'est tout? **répondit le blondin d'une mine boudeuse.

**-Hé bien...**

**-Autre chose alors?**

**-Où veux-tu en venir exactement?**

**-Tu veux savoir?** »

Le blondin avait prononcé sa dernière phrase le sourire aux lèvres et une lueur de malice dans le regard. Gil, perplexe, et redoutant un peu la réponse, acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Oz eut l'air satisfait et se remit alors à sa précédente tache, c'est à dire embrasser le torse du brun. Ce dernier en rougit de plus belle et, complétement décontenancé, ne put rien faire d'autre que de se laisser faire.

Partant du centre, les lèvres du garçon remontèrent lentement le long de la cicatrice jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à son coup qu'il s'amusa à lécher.

« **O... Oz... Que...**

**-Gil... Et si tu finissais de répondre maintenant?**

**-Que je... Attend une seconde s'il te plait! je... **»

Gilbert sentait que sa poitrine allait éclater, il aurait voulu repousser le garçon qui continuait sa tache avec sérieux mais ses membres refusaient de bouger. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur. Peur? De quoi? D'Oz? Ou bien de lui-même?

Le blondin se stoppa alors et passa ses bras autour du coup de son ainé et leva la tête vers la sienne. Leur regard se croisèrent et un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage d'Oz. Rapprochant son visage de celui de Gilbert, il murmura quelques mots à son oreille.

« **Je t'aime.** »

Gilbert se figea, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il avait coupé sa respiration. Avait-il mal entendu? Sûrement, ça ne pouvait être que ça... Comment... Comment Oz pouvait-il...

«** Gil?** »

Légèrement inquiet du manque de réaction de son ami, il se détacha de lui et regarda son visage figé.

«** Gil? Tout va bien?**

**-O... Oz?**

**-Oui?**

**-Ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant... c'était...**

**-Tu ne m'as pas entendu? **fit-il d'un air déçu, mais il retrouva rapidement son sourire et continua. **Dans ce cas je vais te le dire une deuxième fois... **»

Se recollant à lui, il s'installa à cheval sur les jambes du brun et mit son visage en face du sien. Gil aurait voulu détourner le regard mais ça lui était impossible, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Un frisson le parcourut quand il vit Oz commencer à remuer les lèvres. Non, non! Il ne devait pas l'entendre, Oz ne devait pas lui dire quelque chose comme ça... Sinon... Oui, il avait peur, peur que les sentiments qu'il avait tout fait pour cacher jusqu'à présent surgissent. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ça, ce n'était pas bien.

«** Gil, je t'aime.** »

Le brun restait hypnotisé par le regard de son maître. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, Oz venait bien de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, lui, un simple serviteur inutile. Il n'avait pourtant pas le droit à cela, après tout, il avait trahis la famille Bezarius après avoir été incapable de sauver Oz des Baskervilles. Pire, il n'avait même pas réussi ensuite à le sortir de l'abyss, c'était ce stupide lapin qui l'avait fait.

Il ne put réfléchir d'avantage, son cerveau s'étant déconnecté en sentant les lèvres du garçon se poser sur les siennes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire? Devait-il le repousser? Lui dire quelque chose ensuite? Quoi? Allait-il ensuite fuir, lâchement? Sa conscience lui disait qu'il devait se séparer de lui, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de relation avec son maître. Mais au fond, ce contact était si agréable. Les lèvres d'Oz étaient infiniment plus douce que ce qu'il avait put imaginer, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, son odeur, tout ça...

Se maudissant lui-même d'être aussi faible, sa raison disparut doucement et il se laissa aller à ses vrais sentiments. Oui, il l'aimait, depuis leur première rencontre, il n'avait censé de l'aimer. Mais il n'était qu'un simple servant, il n'avais pas le droit de se mettre au même niveau que le blondin. Mais durant tout ce temps, il l'avait aimé, avait toujours rêvé de ce contact. Et durant ces dix années sans lui, sa flamme n'avait en rien diminué, lui donnant une détermination sans faille, près à tous les sacrifices pour le sauver. Et lorsqu'il lui était revenu après tout ce temps, il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser tellement il était heureux de pouvoir le voir à nouveau, lui parler, le toucher, rester simplement à ses cotés.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il passa ses bras autour du torse du garçon et posa une de ses mais dans sa chevelure dorée. Leur lèvres finirent par se détacher et Oz regarda son ami d'un air amusé, en effet, Gil avait les joues rouges comme pas possible et affichait une tête gênée des plus adorables.

« **Ta réponse maintenant?** »

Gilbert détourna le regard, trop gêné pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Loin de lui déplaire, cela amusa le blondin qui en rajouta une couche.

« **Gil... Tu ne vas te défiler maintenant tout de même? Pas après m'avoir embrassé.**

**-Je...**

**-Je? **répéta-t-il pour le simple plaisir de lui mettre la pression.

**-... ça va! J'ai compris! Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça!** »

Le brun laissa échapper un faible soupire avant de tourner la tête sur le coté, murmurant quelques mots.

« **Je... Je t'aime... **fit-il dans un murmure.**  
**

**-Hein? Je n'ai pas bien entendu?**

**-... Et puis zut! Voilà, je t'aime! Il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je pense à toi, je suis jaloux dès que je te vois avec ce stupide lapin et je voudrais que tu restes toujours près de moi! Je t'aime depuis le premier jour! Voilà! Tu es satisfait?!** »

Il avait presque crié la dernière phrase, rouge comme une tomate et les larmes aux yeux, il se sentit soudain honteux d'avoir tout déballé d'un coup et baissa la tête pour fixer les draps du lit. Oz eut un air plus que satisfait à la suite de cette réponse, lâchant un soupir, il prit la tête de son compagnon entre ses mains avec de commencer.

«** Franchement, tu ne peux pas dire les choses plus simplement? Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour te mettre dans des états pareils...**

**-La ferme... **répondit-il le brun toujours aussi rouge.** C'est de ta faute... **»

Laissant échapper un petit rire, Oz caressa la tête du brun de façon affectueuse. Ce dernier se décida enfin à reposer son regard sur le visage de son jeune maître. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un silence se mit en place. Gil prit alors la main du garçon dans la sienne et passa l'autre derrière sa tête tandis que leurs lèvres se croisèrent une nouvelles fois. Mais cette fois, les deux jeunes hommes mêlèrent leurs langues au baiser.

De sa main libre, Oz agrippa fermement la chemise de son partenaire. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait de la sorte, un sentiment d'excitation le gagna, mais aussi rattrapé par une soudaine fatigue. Comme si cet échange lui avait prit toute son énergie.

Une fois que leurs bouches se séparèrent, laissant échapper un mince filé de bave, le blondin sentit ses joues se tendre de rose et eut un air un peu absent. Ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour lui, il se sentait quelque peu étrange. Après tout, il n'avait que quinze ans.

Remarquant le trouble de son jeune maître, Gil se sentit un peu honteux. Il le désirait, il voulait aller plus loin, s'unir complétement à lui, mais savait bien qu'il devait réfréner ce désir. Le corps et l'esprit d'Oz n'était pas encore assez mature pour ça.

Le blondin passa ses doigts sur les lèvres, comme pour mieux réaliser, puis tira un peu sur la chemise de Gilbert qui le regarda quelque peu étonné.

« **Plus... **»

Tel un enfant réclamant timidement une sucrerie, Oz observait Gil d'un air apeuré, un peu intimidé. A cette vision, le brun sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Bon sang, avec une tête pareil, il n'allait pas pouvoir résister bien longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Oz pouvait se montrer aussi... attirant. Cette face mêlant envie et gêne le faisait complétement fondre.

Passant sa main dans les cheveux doré de son compagnon, Gilbert eut un petit sourire.

« **Tu es bien exigeant ce soir.**

**-... S'il te plait... **»

Il avait bien entendu? Oz lui disait _s'il te plait_? Bon sang, s'il continuait dans ce sens là il n'allait vraiment pas tenir... Ce Oz, ce montrant peu assuré et intimidé en cet instant était vraiment craquant. Gilbert l'enlaça et passa une de ses mains sous la chemise du blondin, caressant ainsi sa peau d'enfant. Ce dernier rougit légèrement au contact et fourra sa tête dans le creux entre l'épaule et le coup du brun. Celui-ci comprit assez rapidement la raison pour laquelle Oz était à présent intimidé, les gestes hésitant. Après tout, il n'avait strictement aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Embrasser, d'accord, mais après? A vrai dire, c'était aussi la première fois pour Gilbert, mais à la différence du garçon, son corps avait atteint une certaine maturité qui lui permettait de trouver les gestes naturellement. Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité monter en lui à cette pensée, à vrai dire, il avait un peu l'impression d'abuser du blondin.

Stoppant ses gestes, il resta immobile un instant, réfléchissant à ce qui devait faire, surtout ne pas aller trop loin, contenir ses désirs un minimum. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser la réflexion plus loin, car Oz, remarquant l'arrêt de son compagnon, redressa la tête pour de prendre la parole.

« **Gil? Quelque chose ne va pas?**

**-Hein? Non, rien. C'est juste que...**

**-Tu as envie de _le_ faire?**

**-Hein? _Le_? Tu veux dire... **barbouilla-t-il en rougissant, ne pensant pas que le garçon irait jusqu'à aborder ce sujet lui-même.

**-Si tu en as envie, alors ça me va aussi.**

**-Pardon?**

**-Je... j'avoue que je suis un peu intimidé, mais... Si c'est avec toi, alors ça ira.** »

Tout en parlant, il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur la poitrine de son ami. Et merde, jura Gil intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie, mais non, il devait protéger Oz de ça pour le moment.

La blondin saisit alors la main de son ami et la colla sous sa chemise, la faisant lentement descendre vers le bas de son corps.

«** Si c'est toi, ça me va. Alors... S'il te plait...** »

Merde, merde et re-merde. Trop tard, Gilbert n'en pouvait plus.

Le brun renversa alors le blond sur le dos tout en l'embrassant, essayant tant bien que mal d'être le plus délicat possible. Le garçon fut un peu surpris du changement d'habitude mais se laissa faire. Tout en continuant son baiser passionné, Gil déboutonna le pantalon du blondin et commença à laisser sa main glisser sur son intimité. Oz rougit à ce contact, mais ce n'était pas pour autant désagréable.

« **Gil...** murmura-t-il dans un souffle alors que son partenaire venait enfin de relâcher ses lèvres pour lui permettre de respirer. »

Ne répondant pas, le brun continua son action. De sa main libre, il ouvrit la chemise d'Oz et déposa ses lèvres sur son torse. Le contact fit frémit le blondin qui passa ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son serviteur. Remontant jusqu'à son coup, le brun lui mordilla doucement la peau, le laissant ainsi faire s'échapper quelques gémissements. Il redressa alors la tête et plongea ses yeux doré dans ceux de son maître.

« **Oz... Si tu veux arrêter, c'est maintenant.**

**-Non... Continue s'il te plait... **»

Une fois sa phrase finit, le blondin enlaça le coup de Gilbert avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la peau, entreprenant de lui faire un suçon. Ne s'y attendant pas, le contact laissa échapper un petit cris de surprise, à peine audible, de la part du brun.

«** ça va me laisser une marque...**

**-Tant mieux,** fit le blondin avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix une fois sa tâche finit. **Ça prouvera que tu m'appartiens.**

**-Franchement...** répondit-Gil dans un sourire. **Et si les autres le voient?**

**-Tu pourras le cacher avec ton col.** »

Ne perdant pas leur temps en conversation inutile, Gil reposa ses lèvres sur le torse de son maître et les fit glisser, cette fois lentement vers le bas jusqu'à arriver à son intimité qu'il humidifia de sa langue. Oz laissa échapper quelques gémissements et ses mains se crispèrent, tenant fermement les draps du lit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout ça, c'était nouveau pour lui, mais en même temps, tellement bon...

La lumière du jour passant à travers les rideaux de la chambre, ce fut ce qui réveilla Gilbert. Se redressant péniblement sur le lit, il se frotta la tête et cligna les yeux le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité. Baissant les yeux, il vit alors Oz à coté de lui, endormit, le garçon tenait fermement sa main dans les siennes. Le brun quelque peu surprit de voir son jeune maître dans le même lit que lui, eut un léger de mouvement de recul, se cognant la tête contre le mur. Jurant intérieurement, il massa l'endroit douloureux et chercha à reconstituer les événements de la veille. Ah oui, ça lui revenait... Après s'être déclaré l'un à l'autre, il avait passait la nuit avec le blondin, et au final, ils avaient...

Gil rougit violemment en se rappelant la scène dans les moindres détails. Bon sang, il n'en revenait pas... il l'avait vraiment fait avec Oz...

Remarquant que le garçon était complétement nu, lui-même n'avait retiré que le haut, simplement recouvert par les draps, il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son coup afin de lui éviter d'avoir froid. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller le blondin qui ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de bailler.

« **Hum? Gil? **»

Se redressant doucement, il se frotta les yeux, puis s'étira avant de reposer son regard sur son ami.

« **B'jour. **fit-il d'un air pas encore tout à fait réveillé

**-Bien dormit?**

**-Mieux que jamais.** répondit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Gilbert sentit ses joues se tenter de rose avant de poser sa main sur la tête de jeune homme.

«** En tout cas, dépêche-toi de te rhabiller avant de prendre mal...**

**-Hum? Ah oui... c'est vrai que tu m'as complétement dépoilé hier soir.**

**-Tu as une de ses manières de dire les choses... **répondit-il embarrassé. **En tout cas... pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir...**

**-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes quand même?**

**-Hein? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je pensais juste que... il valait mieux ne rien dire aux autres...**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Pourquoi!? Réfléchit un peu! Tu penses vraiment qu'ils ne diront rien?**

**-Tu croient qu'ils seront contre ça?**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, enfin, je suis sûr que ce stupide lapin va pousser une gueulante si elle l'apprend, mais ce que je crains surtout ce sont les futurs remarques de Break, ou encore d'Oscar-sama...**

**-Haha... Tu n'as pas tort. Bah, personnellement ça m'est égal, si tu ne veux rien dire, ça me va aussi bien.**

**-Merci... Bon, maintenant rhabille-toi!** »

Tout en parlant, il lui lança sa chemise au garçon qui trainé par terre avant de se redresser pour attraper la sienne qui gisait un peu plus loin et l'enfiler.

« **Tu sors en premier?**

**-Je vais retourner à ma chambre pour finir de me préparer, je te rejoindrais ensuite pour déjeuner.**

**-D'accord... Ah! Attend avant de partir, j'ai oublié de te donner quelque chose.** »

Intrigué, Gilbert s'approcha de son jeune maître. Ce dernier, une fois que son serviteur fut assez proche, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer vers lui et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

«** Je t'aime.** lui murmura-t-il une fois le court baisé rompu.

**-Que... **bafouilla-Gil dont les joues venaient de prendre une couleur supplémentaire. **Bon, j'y vais maintenant!**

**-A tout à l'heure Darling.**»

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à la dernière phrase, Gil sortit de la pièce, cherchant à cacher son embarra le plus rapidement possible sous le regard amusé du blondin. Une fois qu'il fut seul dans la pièce, Oz se laissa retomber sur le lit et sourit. Vraiment, la timidité de Gil était adorable.

Bien qu'il savait parfaitement que le temps à passer ensemble ne durerait pas éternellement à cause du sceau sur sa poitrine, il ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, il voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent qui lui était offert, c'est tout...


End file.
